Sofia and Cedric fluffy
by MysticAngel818
Summary: This is a Fluffy one-shot of Cedric helping Sofia when she catches the flu. Based on a fanart picture


Disclaimer; I own nothing.

One-shot based on a fanart picture I found here.

post/107318458672/if-youre-interested-i-have-a-fanart-ideaSame AU as the show. Takes place after The Day of the Sorcerers.

Same AU as the show. Takes place after The Day of the Sorcerers.

~'o'O'o'~

A storm was rolling in, it was going to be a loud and monstrous storm.

You would have thought it was conjured by magic, but no it was April and with the coming of Spring brought the rain no matter how heavy it was.

The castle was in a flourish to get everything ready for it since Cedric first noticed it and studied the weather patterns. It was going to last for a good few days at least.

Cedric himself was up in his tower gathering anything breakable and storing it in a safe place.

Since he was high on the Royal Status list of the castle he had orders to be with the royal family in their bunker.

He had a good 24 hours until it hit so he had time.

Until a knock came to his door.

He fumbled with an empty beaker but luckily he caught himself getting used to Sofia and her random surprises of appearance he had gotten used to reacting to a surprise attack if you will and easily righted himself before something magically bad happened.

"Come in." He shouted annoyingly.

He expected the young purple Princess but got Baileywick instead.

"Cedric." He said coming into the workshop noting Cedric preparations for the storm.

"Baileywick, what do you want. I am busy." Cedric scoffed putting the beaker in the safe cupboard filled with fluffy foam to keep the glass from hitting the others and shattering.

"The King requests your urgent presence," Baileywick replied motioning to the door.

"Oh very well," Cedric replied closing the safe box and grabbing his wand.

Cedric used to get nervous around the King but with Sofia's influence in Cedric's life she helped him not only be a better Sorcerer but a better man.

He owed her his life as Royal Sorcerer.

So he followed Baileywick with an air of servitude whatever the King wanted he would follow orders without complaint.

He suddenly got nervous when they rounded the corner to find the family outside of Sofia's room.

"Your Majesty?" Cedric said trying to look for any sign that something was wrong.

King Roland was rubbing the back of a downtrodden Miranda who was looking very worried.

"Cedric, how much do yu know about medical magic?" Roland asked also worried.

"I learned about it in Sorcery school but I haven't had much training in the field recently," Cedric said honestly and with curiosity.

"Then you should study up." He said walking over to the double doors Cedric knew led to Sofia's room and instantly knew something was wrong.

Cedric followed Roland as they entered the room.

His eyes swept the room that was dark due to the rolling clouds until his eyes landed on a breathing form on the bed, he could already tell her breathing was shaky even though she as was under the covers and all he saw was her auburn hair.

Cedric didn't wait for the King and practically ran up to the bed, and he saw her she laid on her right side still in her blue nightgown, it was still morning so it was apparent she hadn't gotten out of bed yet, her cheeks were flushed an unnatural shade of red.

He waved his wand and made his green bag appear, he caught it before it fell and brought out a stethoscope.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked Roland.

"Baileywick said he had come to wake her up and found her, she has woken up yet." He said as Cedric carefully moved the gown without looking and set the pad against her hot chest, he heard her rapid heartbeat and the irregular breathing pattern, her lungs had a bit of fluid in them.

He removed the stethoscope and wrapped it around his neck. then when to count her pulse while looking at his own pocket watch, her pulse was rapid as he heard but it was good he now had the numbers in his head, then he took out a thermometer and was careful in feeling it around her mouth to get it under her tongue.

He was gentle with her as Roland saw.

"Have you called for a Doctor?" Cedric asked watching the pocket watch until it was time to remove the thermometer.

"We tried but he is far too busy with the villagers the storm is bringing more than just rain and disaster.

"Indeed," Cedric said looking at the thermometer.

"102.3" he continued cleaning it off and putting it away.

"What's wrong with her?" Roland asked.

"Flu I'm afraid," Cedric replied not looking at the King but rummaging through the bag and pulled out a small worktable that grew with a flick of his wrist.

"How long until she is better?" Roland asked worriedly.

"A few days Sire. This couldn't have come at better time." Cedric said with a twinge of annoyance but also held determination.

"Then you will have your hands full since we can't get a doctor here you will take care of her, she is your top priority, you owe her your freedom and your job." Roland practically growled, but Cedric practically ignored him and was set on crushing herbs.

"Agreed," Cedric said with full determination now and barely noticed when Roland left.

Cedric conjured his old Medical Textbook from High School and the college grade Medical magic guide to look up something in case he had doubts or worries, but he held onto his determination he even summoned Wormwood in case he had any ideas for anything.

It took about an hour but the medicine was ready, Cedric carefully put some on his finger and tasted it, the book said it would have a highly bitter taste to the point of coughing with no flavor of sweetness to it.

Cedric coughed at the horrid flavor and knew it was right, he drunk some water to calm his mouth and throat then got the syringe ready,

He had only ever given shots to other students during practice class in school but he quickly ran over the page on giving shots before he prepared, the syringe was thoroughly cleaned before he stuck the needle into the medicine and sucked up the clear liquid.

He flicked the needle getting out the air and noting the appropriate amount that was needed.

He sat on the bed and was in full concentration as he cleaned the spot on her arm then with careful steady hands he punctured her skin going only a few millimeters in until he released the medicine.

He relaxed when he finished and only the tiniest drop of blood dripped from the puncture wound but nothing a bandaid wouldn't cover.

He went back to his station, taking apart the syringe and setting it in alcohol to clean it before he prepared the mix as small pills.

Since he had a bit earlier to test it he didn't need a pill.

He looked over at Sofia one last time before he walked out of the room carrying the bag of pills and making the royal family look up at him.

"Well is she alright?" James asked with a worried Amber right next to him.

"She will be fine young prince. King Roland?" Cedric said looking up at the handsome man.

"I have prepared this antibiotic, make sure everyone who has come into contact with Sofia since yesterday takes one, it will prevent them from getting the flu as well," Cedric explained.

"I will make sure of it," Roland replied taking the bag from him, Cedric only nodded before he went back into the room and began to study up on the flu as he waited for the antibiotic shock shot did it works to wake her up.

He found what he needed and set to work on her medicine, though she had her antibiotics she would need an oral medicine to help with the symptoms until she was healed.

His cauldron was at boiling point as he stirred the small iron bubbling brew, he added the necessary ingredients carefully as he read the recipe diligently.

Until a tiny whimper and a moan with the rustle of sheets made him shoot a look of shock and curiosity over towards the bed and as he hoped, Sofia was awake and taking in her surroundings.

He added the last 2 ingredients then let the potion bubble.

He grabbed his bag and walked back over to the bed making the red-faced princess with glazed eyes look up at him. She was adorable and made him give her a mile that perked her up at his happy face.

"Mr. Cedric? What's going on?" She asked in her shaky voice before she began a coughing fit and he conjured a glass of cold water, her hands were shaking so he helped her to drink, holding the glass for her while her own hands guided it to her mouth.

She carefully pulled away when the glass was half empty but was instantly refilled by magic, he set the glass on the table by her bed and then went on with his examination.

"I'm afraid you have caught the Flu, my dear." He said pulling on his stethoscope and listened to her heart and breathing pattern.

"What about the storm?" She asked worriedly as he moved on to her pulse.

"It's still coming, but don't worry everything is in hand and I promised King Roland that I wouldn't leave your side until you felt better." He explained getting the thermometer out and motioning for her to open her mouth.

She was a good little girl and followed his instructions as she held the thermometer under her tongue.

"101.7, still high but it's better than earlier." He said cleaning it off and returning it to his bag before a timer went off.

"I'm sorry to put you through all of this trouble Mr. Cedric." She said snuggling under the covers as he pulled them up to her chin.

"You are no trouble at all, My dear Sofia. After everything you've done for me I would gladly serve you." He said with a smile as he patted her head gently and went over tot he cauldron, he extinguished the fire and stirred, he carefully tasted its contents tasting the sour sweet flavor of medicine.

He ladled a some over a glass that had a filter fabric on top that held the thick contents of the potion and let the liquid medicine run through into the glass.

He stirred the glass while blowing on it to cool it down.

"Here you are Princess." He said holding it out to her but like any child, she cowered under the blanket in impractical fear of the bitter medicine.

"Its ok its sweet." he said with a humorous smile at her adorable actions.

He knelt down beside the bed and helped her to sit up then held the glass while with a red face she guided the glass to her lips and gently drank the medicine, he smiled with raised eyebrows at the cute look she had on her face.

He made sure she swallowed every drop and she let out a breath when she finished.

"Good girl you need your medicine if you're going to feel better quickly, your family is worried about you." He said cleaning up the glass and letting the potion cool before her next dose.

Baileywick came in with a knock and a coughing Princess saying for him to come in, he brought her family in and they were all excited to see her awake.

Roland came up to Cedric and handed him the now empty bag.

"Thank you, Cedric. You saved her life again." He said shaking his hand just like when Sofia had herself transformed into a lizard for his sake.

"It's part of what I owe to her and I do it with a heart full of generosity and care for her." He said setting the bag down.

"Time to go to the bunker everyone," Baileywick said announcing it to the room, making the royal family follow him

Cedric shrunk his worktable and put it in his bag then covered the cauldron put in and corked beaker inside the bag as well then also shrunk the bag putting it in his robe.

Cedric came up to the bed, pulled the thick duvet off of Sofia who instantly got chilled but he pulled her purple throw blanket over her then carefully dug his arms under her legs and back pulling her close to him and lifted her to cuddle against his chest.

Sofia felt his body heat and the smell of magic and smoke and cuddled against the comfort, Cedric felt her cuddle against him and smiled at her, she was so adorable.

When he exited the room with Sofia the others were shocked that they didn't think about helping Sofia and though a maid, Baileywick, and Roland all tried to take Sofia to ease Cedric load he ignored them and just walked down the hall.

He already knew where the bunker was so he got there first and found the royal looking apartment below the palace, he quickly found the small purple room made for Sofia and laid her out on the twin size bed, she was already asleep, so with careful movements he covered her up and let her sleep soundly while he set up his work table again.

He heard the ruckus of the other royal coming into the apartment and ignored it as he filled appropriate sized bottles with her medicine.

Baileywick came to check to see if they needed anything but they were fine.

The storm raged outside and sometimes the walls of the apartment shook but everyone was fine, Cedric and conjured Wormwood from his tower to watch over Sofia while she slept so he could run tot he small Sorcerer's workshop in the apartment for anything he might need.

After 4 days int he bunker a guard went out to check the silence and came back with an all clear.

Sofia was doing better by then, she still had a deep blush on her face and sometimes had coughing fits but her fever had gone down and she was getting her energy back.

Cedric insisted on carrying her back to her room and honestly Sofia didn't mind she was able to snuggle against this warmth once again.

That night Roland and Miranda went to check on Sofia but was met with their own adorable sight.

Sofia's last vial of medicine was empty on her bedside table her deep red blush was gone, evident that she was better but she was fast asleep, she was using Cedric's chest as her pillow while Cedric used her head as his, he laid out on her bed next to her as they clutched a storybook on their laps.

It was the cutest scene they had ever looked upon.


End file.
